Bad Day Gone Worse
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: *REQUEST* Zeena sets Zor up with a friend of hers who has the same interests as him. Enough said. Rated K Plus because I cuss during the Disclaimer. Zor/OC, one-sided SonZee mentioned, as well as Sonaze mentioned.


**Okay, I just got a request to do a fic for a Zor/OC pairing. It'll be the first one ever. It'll also, on a technical note, be the fourth request I've taken and the third one I completed. The first one, as some of you know, was 'Slumber Party', which was a request from my co-worker and YouTube buddy latroy6; 'Scientific Research', which is the 9****th**** addition to my **_**'**__**Black Crescent**__**'**_** series; and one I'm trying to think out featuring the Kotetsu sisters, again for the said series. This won't be my first time using characters from "Sonic Lost World", either; my last one, the Sonaze fic 'Clover for a Cat', featured Zeena, Master Zik, Zazz, and Zavok. Read that one if you like Sonaze and a little bit of one-sided SonZee. **

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns all rights to the **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** series. I don't own Jack Squat. If you're a SonAmy fan, then you better thank God that I don't, 'cause if I did, I'd no doubt be pissing you guys off a lot.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Place__'_

* * *

**Bad Day Gone Worse**

The Lost Hex is a small planet within the atmosphere of Sonic the Hedgehog's home world. Like the Earth, it has different regions, such as a tropical jungle, desert ruins, and even a polar ice cap. It's like a smaller version of Earth. Despite the fact that the two worlds share the same atmosphere, it is tough to see the Lost Hex from Earth, the _Death Egg_ (if it were still around), or even the _Space Colony ARK_. Those who have seen it, though, see a bunch of different-colored hexes pieced together from an aerial point of view, but with some parts missing. The only thing holding it together is an electromagnetic field. And if anyone visiting the place is a machinist, such as Dr. Eggman, they are screwed because the inhabitants, creatures known as Zeti, have the power to manipulate machinery using electromagnetic fields.

Right now, though, the Lost Hex was peaceful. Everyone was doing their own business, most notably the Deadly Six, who have been separate on ideals for the most part. Zazz was bored with the peacefulness and thus wanted to destroy something. Zavok was still secluded while plotting revenge on Sonic. Master Zik was meditating in his garden. Zomom was eating a giant sandwich, which was no surprise. Zeena was sniffing a flower and thinking of Sonic, her crush on the hedgehog becoming quite obvious to Master Zik. Zor, on the other hand, was having his usual bad day. Then again, being the emo of the group, he enjoyed having a bad day. It was the only thing that he enjoyed besides giving bad news.

Zeena was walking along the forest area of the small world thinking of her favorite hedgehog. She heard a sigh and immediately figured out it was Zor. She just couldn't understand why he had to have a bad day while everyone else was having a good day and vice-versa. "Zor, what is wrong now?" she asked her friend as she came out of the bushes, surprising him.

"Oh, it's just you, Zeena. Why does it have to be a sunny day today? Why can't it be cloudy or gloomy? Do you get what I'm asking?" he asked his green teammate.

"Uh, not really, no. I don't know about you, but I actually like the sunshine. It makes everything as beautiful as me," she said in her usual vain tone. She could tell that it didn't help much. Lately, because of her crush on Sonic, Zeena has been more caring towards others, something else that Master Zik and even Zomom have noticed. It got down to the point where the people she didn't care about were Zavok, Zazz, and of course, Eggman. _'What would Sonic's pink friend do in a situation like this?'_ she thought, obviously referring to Amy. She then thought of something. "Hey, Zor, I have this friend that you'll just get along with really well. She needs to get out more often and so do you. So what do you say?" she asked.

This intrigued the 116-year-old emo. "I don't know…does she like depressing things?" he asked, getting a nod from Zeena. "Including grey clouds and wilting flowers?" Zeena nodded again. "And giving bad news?"

"Yes, Zor, she does. Why don't you just meet her? She's just like you."

"Because I wouldn't have known that if you hadn't told me. Now I want to make sure you're not yanking my chain."

"Alright, I would tell you to just wait at the hideout, but Zavok has it locked and he's not even letting Zazz in. Go to your home and wait for a knock at the door, okay?" Zeena asked, getting a nod from the emo Zeti.

* * *

Later that day, Zor was waiting for the knock on the door that Zeena said to wait for. Needless to say, he was getting impatient. When he finally heard the knock, he went to the door and saw a Goth-like Zeti with black-and-white stripes on her body. Her fingernails and toenails were jet-black, as was her hair, which was a short cut unlike Zeena's. Her tail, arms, and face were ghost-white and, like Zor, her horns were pointed down. Zor was speechless at this sight, for she had the same emo look on her face as he did. "Are you Zor?" she asked. Zor nodded, not being able to find his voice.

Zeena popped up behind her in a cheery mood. "This is him, Zarla. I told you that you two were alike," she said to her friend, whose name was revealed to be Zarla. "Now I want you two to spend the day getting acquainted. I've got some nail art to do." With that, Zeena left her two friends alone.

"More like thinking of Sonic again," Zor teased, finally finding his voice. Zarla shared the chuckle, knowing that Zeena didn't exactly make it a secret about her crush on the blue blur. "So…uh…where do you want to go hang out at? I mean, if you want to go somewhere anyways."

"Hmm, why not? I guess we have nothing better to do. How about someplace dark and stormy?" asked Zarla while shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, I know just the place."

Zor took Zarla to a special spot that not even Zavok knew about. However, given how old Master Zik is, Zor wasn't too surprised if the elder Zeti knew about the spot. The area they were in was a pitch-black cavern with the only light shown being the torch that Zor was carrying. "Wow, this is cool," Zarla commented.

"Yeah, and the best part is that not even Zavok knows about this. I wouldn't be too surprised if Master Zik knew about it though," Zor said back.

"Well I'd say you picked the right spot, even if Master Zik knows about it. The place is dark and spooky. I like it."

"Heh, yeah, it's been my favorite spot for some amount of years now. I'll never get tired of it." They sat and talked about their favorite things, from the most depressing (as per usual with any Goth/emo person) to the most embarrassing. This included when Zor and the others were first enslaved by Eggman and when they were later beaten by Sonic and Tails. While they were embarrassing, the two Zeti were enjoying each other's company.

They heard a rumbling, so they went to the entrance and saw that it was raining. "Aw man," Zarla said.

"'Aw man' is right. Hmm, oh well, want to head back to my place?" asked Zor. Zarla shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

The two emo Zeti ran in the rain, obviously enjoying it while others, such as Zeena and Master Zik were bored out of their minds. They got to Zor's house laughing their heads off. "Oh man, I think Zeena actually had a good idea this time."

"I can agree with you on that one. That was a blast!" said Zarla. "You know, Zor, you're actually fun to hang out with, at least, for someone like me."

"Yeah, you're fun to hang out with as well. Emos and Goths have to stick together, right?" Zarla nodded at the statement. They sat and watched as the rain fell, simply sitting there with smiles on their faces while indulging themselves at the sight of the storm. Soon, Zarla fell asleep and rested her head on Zor's shoulder. He was surprised, but happy at the same time. He knew that this would be the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Later that night, the two Zeti bid farewell until tomorrow. Zarla went back to her home and saw Zeena standing there waiting for her. "Hey, Zarla," said the happier girl. "How did it go with Zor?"

"He's pretty cool. We even ran back to his house in the rain. I'm telling you, Zeena, that was the best idea you've had ever since I've known you," Zarla answered.

"I told you that you two would get along well. Now if only I could convince that Blaze the Cat to share Sonic with me that would be great." Zarla chuckled at that.

"I don't know. From what you told me about Blaze, she would be more than happy to fry you to a crisp than share you with Sonic." Zeena chuckled nervously at that thought, seeing an image of her being burned to bits by Blaze.

"Well, at any rate, I'll worry about how to convince Blaze tomorrow. Goodnight, Zarla," Zeena said, going back to her home to go to bed.

"Goodnight, Zeena." With that, Zarla decided to hit the hay, the last thought on her mind being the next hangout session with Zor. _'I'll see you tomorrow, Zor,'_ she thought.

THE END

* * *

**I hope I did pretty well on this request because I hardly get asked to do one. This is my second **_**Sonic**_** story to not be set on Mobius or Earth, instead going to the Lost Hex from **_**Sonic Lost World.**_** I wonder if it's still around in Silver's time…**

**I just remembered something, all of you SonAmy fans, my good buddy Naito Writer might have an idea for a SonAmy fic. He just needs to type it down. If I'm going to do a SonAmy, it will be set in the **_**Sonic Boom**_** universe. Other than that, my top pairings are Sonaze, Taiream, and SilvAmy. I just do one-sided Sonouge and one-sided SonZee, respectively, on the parts of Rouge and Zeena.**

**Also, before I forget, on June 15, 2014, we have lost a beloved radio and animation icon. He is best known for his Top 40, Top 20, and Top 10 Countdown radio shows, as well as the original voice actor of Norville "Shaggy" Rogers. Even with Matthew Lillard taking over, it still won't be the same without him. RIP Casey Kasem (1932-2014).**


End file.
